Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by Miiaah
Summary: Lynn, sorcière des Terres Sauvages, subit la pression de ses compagnons et dut quitter Férelden. Elle ne pouvait partir sans mettre les choses au clair avec Ser Clémence.  OS OC Femslash Basé sur un JDR sur table


**Disclaimer : **_Je ne possède pas l'univers de Dragon Age, je ne possède même pas Clémence ni Argan qui ont été créés par notre MJ du jeu de rôle sur table. En fait, rien n'est à moi excepté Lynn et le texte._

Ils avaient décidé d'embarquer sur le bateau qui partirait dans quelques heures pour Orlaïs. Lynn n'avait aucun argument à opposer à la décision collégiale. Même si elle savait que le départ était inévitable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il arrivait trop tôt. Bien sûr, c'était loin d'être l'avis d'Argan et d'Enarhen. Le dalatien voulait rejoindre Orlaïs au plus vite. Quant à son frère, il n'avait que la fuite en tête. Il fallait fuir l'Enclin, fuir les templiers, fuir ceux qui voudraient souiller l'honneur de sa sœur, fuir Férelden, fuir Dénérim, fuir Ser Clémence. La sorcière sentit son cœur se serrer à la simple évocation de son nom. Elle n'était pas prête à lui faire ses adieux. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir sans la revoir une dernière fois.

Chacun était parti mettre ses affaires en ordre avant le départ. Argan autorisa sa sœur à rendre visite au capitaine seule. Elle ne sut si il faisait preuve de compassion, si il avait lui aussi quelque commerce en cours ou si tout simplement il faisait preuve d'inconscience. Il la laissa simplement avec ces quelques mots : « Je te fais confiance ». Lynn n'en revenait pas. Etait-il sérieux ? Après dix ans à vivre ensemble, il devait la connaître mieux que ça ! Elle-même ne se ferait pas confiance. Ou alors, il cherchait à la faire culpabiliser. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à regretter. Et quand bien même, elle préférait les regrets aux remords. Elle partit donc à la recherche de Clémence.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée, elle était bien là, fidèle au poste. C'était aussi sa victoire après tout, puisqu'elle enquêtait sur ces disparitions depuis des mois. De plus, la bataille de cette nuit avait été épique. Le cœur des gardes était à la fête, et le Noble Chenu était le repère de leurs célébrations. Comme à son habitude, elle était installée à son aise au milieu de ses hommes, les sangles de son gorgeret et de son plastron relâchées, une choppe à la main. Le rouge de ses joues montrait qu'elle n'en était pas à sa première bière. Cette vision réchauffa le cœur de Lynn, mais la raison de sa présence le mordit aussitôt comme le vent froid des Dorsales.

L'orlésienne l'aperçut, congédia les deux hommes à sa table d'un léger mouvement du menton et l'invita à la rejoindre. Dès qu'elles furent servies, elle trinqua :  
>« A la victoire ! Rien de tel qu'un bon bain de sang de démons pour bien démarrer la journée. »<br>Lynn n'avait pas la force de soutenir son humeur joviale. Elle leva sa choppe à son tour :  
>« A la prime !<br>- Oh oui ! Belle prime ! Cent souverains ! Les mercenaires comme vous ne doivent pas en voir souvent, des gros pactoles comme celui-ci.  
>- …Et au départ ! »<p>

Le sourire de Clémence disparut. Elle écoutait les explications de Lynn d'une oreille distraite. C'était bien trop tôt. Elle jouait encore de malchance. A part la bière et la baston, Férelden n'offrait guère peu d'amusement. Pour une fois qu'elle trouvait une féreldienne intéressante, voilà qu'elle partait déjà. Elle se doutait bien que Lynn ne resterait pas éternellement à Dénérim, c'était une apostate, et elle n'avait pas choisi le métier de mercenaire par goût du sang. La mage avait besoin d'or, et il était peu probable qu'il servît à soudoyer les templiers. Mais elles venaient tout juste de faire connaissance. Et l'or dont la mage avait besoin pour partir, c'est elle-même qui le lui donnait. Elle ne put se résigner à la laisser partir ainsi.  
>« Vous ne partez que dans quelques heures, ça nous laisse assez de temps. Je ne suis pas encore assez bourrée pour ne pas pouvoir vous faire ce que j'ai envie de faire.<br>- Et je suis bien trop triste pour refuser » répondit la sorcière sans hésitation.

Lynn avait accepté la proposition de Clémence sans réfléchir. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle s'était déjà surprise plusieurs fois à la désirer auparavant. Déjà la première fois qu'elles avaient bu ensemble dans cette même taverne, elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de passer ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes. Chaque fois que l'orlésienne racontait une de ses aventures, elle restait pendue à ses lèvres rêvant parfois d'y boire ses mots. Ce désir n'avait jamais été aussi intense que le soir où elle lui rendit visite à la caserne lors de sa convalescence. On l'avait menottée à son lit, de peur qu'elle n'aggravât sa blessure. La mage gardait un souvenir précis de cette soirée car elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotions en si peu de temps. Après l'avoir libérée, un peu à contrecœur, ce fut, comme à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait sans son armure, l'émerveillement. Comment une femme si belle et d'apparence si frêle pouvait être une guerrière si redoutable et redoutée ? Et où mettait-elle toute cette bière ? L'émerveillement fit place ensuite à l'inquiétude. Même si elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux, elle était frustrée par sa convalescence et commençait à un peu trop s'agiter. Pour la rassurer, Clémence enleva son pantalon, révélant l'entaille presqu'entièrement cicatrisée à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche. Lynn se sentit soulagée après avoir examiné la blessure. Elle prit soudain conscience de la chambre, du lit dans lequel elles se trouvaient, de la douceur de la peau sous sa main, des battements de cœur contre sa poitrine. Elle se souvenait aussi parfaitement de la frustration et de la colère qui suivirent quand Argan fit irruption dans la chambre. Cette fois, il n'y aurait personne pour les interrompre.

Le choc du métal la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle était restée adossée à la porte de la chambre pendant que la guerrière enlevait son armure. Comme à chaque fois, l'émerveillement. La clarté de l'hiver qui filtrait par la fenêtre faisait scintiller chaque pièce d'argentite. Une fois débarrassée, elle se dirigea vers la mage. Celle-ci demeura un moment éblouie par le contrejour. Soudain, elle vit ce qu'elle laisserait derrière elle : son soleil à la chevelure dorée, le sourire qui illuminait ses journées. Lynn ne sentit la larme qui roulait sur sa joue qu'à l'instant où les lèvres de Clémence la cueillirent. Une éternité s'écoula, pendant laquelle chacune sentait le souffle de l'autre sur sa joue. Suivit un baiser. Salé, doux, chaud, long. Il sapa les jambes de Lynn. Quand elles se séparèrent, la sorcière remercia mentalement la porte de l'avoir soutenue. Le goût du sel avait chassé l'amertume des adieux. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, radieuse, et elle allait se fondre dans sa lumière.

Lynn était complètement vidée lorsqu'elle arriva au port. Enarhen était le seul arrivé sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Il ne contenait pas sa joie tandis qu'il lui offrait l'or qui lui restait. Ce départ précipité, c'était de leur faute, à lui et à Argan ! Comme invoqué par cette pensée, son frère apparut loin derrière l'elfe. Parfait, l'heure de la revanche avait sonné. Elle ignora les grands gestes d'Argan, se pencha vers le dalatien et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Par défi, il lui fit face de toute sa hauteur :  
>« Que manigances-tu, harpie ?<br>-Rien. Je voulais juste te remercier », répondit-elle avant de déposer un baiser léger mais long au coin de sa bouche. Impassible, l'elfe lui rétorqua que ses fourberies de shem ne sauraient l'atteindre.  
>« Nous verrons bien », pensa-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle vit que son frère avait commencé à courir. Elle feignit la surprise, détourna le regard puis partit en courant sur le bateau. Voilà qui devrait les occuper un moment. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière.<br>« Ce n'est qu'un au revoir Férelden, j'en ai fait la promesse » se dit-elle en serrant la médaille qui pendait depuis peu à son cou.


End file.
